In the related art, a two-color molded lens which is constituted by a primary molded product made of a transparent resin and a secondary molded product made of an opaque resin is known.
As disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-176974, a two-color molded lens used in a vehicle lamp generally includes a lens body portion and a lens peripheral wall portion which rises toward an inner surface side of the two-color molded lens from a peripheral edge portion of the lens body portion.
In such a two-color molded lens, the primary molded product is formed to wrap around from the lens body portion to the lens peripheral wall portion along an outer surface of the two-color molded lens, and the secondary molded product is formed to wrap around from the lens peripheral wall portion to the lens body portion along an inner surface of the two-color molded lens.
Further, in the related art, in a headlamp lens of a vehicle lamp, a configuration in which a hard coating film is formed on an outer surface of the headlamp lens and an anti-fogging coating film is formed on an inner surface of the headlamp lens is often adopted.
As disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-182409, such film forming operations are generally performed by two independent steps (hereinafter, referred to as an “independent film forming step”), including forming a hard coating film on an outer surface of a lens and then curing a synthetic resin composite in a coating material by irradiation with ultraviolet rays, and thereafter, forming an anti-fogging coating film on an inner surface of the lens and then curing the anti-fogging coating film by heat.